Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Ai no Dai 6kan |Japanese = 涙が止まらない放課後 |released = November 3, 2004 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 12:15 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 23rd Single (2004) |Next = THE Manpower!!! 25th Single (2005) }} Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (涙が止まらない放課後; Tears That Won't Stop After School) is Morning Musume's 24th single. It was released on November 3, 2004. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with five photo cards. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 65,873 copies. "Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago" ranked as the #152 single for 2004. Tracklist CD #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Nebou Desu. Date na no ni... (寝坊です。デートなのに...; I Slept in. Even Though I Have a Date...) #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Instrumental) Single V #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #Namda ga Tomaranai Houkago (Yureru Houkago Ver.) (涙が止まらない放課後 (ゆれる放課後 Ver.)) #Making of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Photo Cards 87082_Momusu_105_402lo.jpg|Ogawa Makoto & Ishikawa Rika KonKon_&_Kaorin.jpg|Konno Asami & Iida Kaori 20041102-2.jpg|Kamei Eri & Takahashi Ai Marippe_&_Sayu.jpg|Yaguchi Mari & Michishige Sayumi Yoshi_&_Reina.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi & Tanaka Reina Gaki-san_&_Mikitty.jpg|Niigaki Risa & Fujimoto Miki Gallery_392_104_21771.jpg|Morning Musume Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Sting Miyamoto *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi *Strings: Masatsugu Sinozaki Strings Quartet *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Nebou desu. Date na no ni... *Arrangement, Programming, Chorus: AKIRA TV Performances *2004.10.29 Music Station *2004.11.01 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2004.11.11 Utaban *2004.11.12 Pop Jam *2004.11.17 Sokuho! Uta no Daijiten *2004.11.19 Music Fighter Concert Performances ;Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" - Konno Asami *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan - Abe Natsumi *Hello Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - Kamei Eri *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - Nakanishi Kana (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final Ogata Haruna Sotsugyou Special - Ogata Haruna Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 65,873 Trivia *4th generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi gave a comment about the single on YouTube. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Osaka Koi no Uta. *"Romeo and Juliet" is being mentioned in the lyrics of Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago and Egao YES Nude Additional Videos File:Morning Musume - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (MV) (Houkago Ver.)|Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Yureru Houkago Ver.) File:『涙が止まらない放課後』解説！（吉澤ひとみ）|Yoshizawa Hitomi comment (2012) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago, Nebou Desu. Date na no ni... cs:Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago it:Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs